No Cow Juice?
by Kawaii Baka Neko
Summary: The milk is gone! gasp whatever shall Yoh and co. do?
1. Cow Juice Chappie 1

hapter one of No Cow Juice.? Disclaimer:.Okay I don't own Shaman King.I wish I did though  
  
Okay this is my first fic so if it suck, which I'm sure it will, I'm sorry. So here's the story and I hope it doesn't suck to much.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ Everyone is at Ren's house now.(that's why we're here)They all decided it would be fun. ^ ^ ~  
  
Ren: *comes down the stairs half and goes into the kitchen* Milk, milk. I'm gonna get me some milk!!! ^_^  
  
~He goes through the refrigerator.mean while upstairs~  
  
Anna: Todays chores for Horo are clean the whole house. Yoh is to a scream is heard from downstairs* that sounds like Ren,hm wonder whats up.*she goes downstairs*  
  
~ In the kitchen~  
  
Ren: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
~Anna, HoroHoro and Manta come running down the stairs  
  
Horo: Ren,What wrong? What happened?  
  
Ren: The.the m-milk is g-g-goooooone *cries like a little kid*  
  
M,A,HH: - __ -  
  
Manta: you freaked out for that??  
  
Ren: *sniff* Yeah, so? Milk is important. It keeps me strong and helps me grow.you never did drink your milk when you where younger, did ya shorty? *evil smirk*  
  
Manta: Why you..*spazes out*  
  
Horo: um.okay  
  
~Yoh comes down the stairs half asleep with Amidamaru right be hind him in the same state~  
  
Yoh: what's all the noise about? *Stretches*  
  
Horo: Pick head over there freaked out because we are out of milk. *Ren attacks him with his Kwan Dao*(A/N: I really really hope that is the name of his weapon.I couldn't remember the name of it and so I got out my trusty Shonen Jump, but the name doesn't sound right. Please let me know the real name if Kwan Dao is wrong)  
  
Yoh: Yeah I knew it was gone. I finished it last night.  
  
Ren: *Death glares yoh ready to attack*  
  
Manta: Well why didn't you get more? You knew he would freak out once he found there was none.  
  
Yoh: I know, but it was late and besides Hao said he would get more on his way over today.  
  
All: HAO!?  
  
Yoh: Yeah why?  
  
Amidamaru: Didn't he say he was looking for something Lord Yoh?  
  
Anna: Looking for what??  
  
Yoh and Amidamaru: Opacho.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Me: okay that was fun. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Sky: Yeah for you maybe.but you don't have to put up with the fangirls.  
  
Me: Yeah and like you do?  
  
Sky: Yeah I do see.*opens the window and holds up a Hao plushie..the Fangirls spaz out,he closes the window* See?  
  
Me: Yeah I see. But they aren't my problem so haha!! Okay Please Review. I'll continue once I get a few reviews.and if I get none, well for the sake of getting the idea out of my head I'll write more anyway. ^ _ ^ 


	2. Cow Juice Chappie 2

Chapter 2 of No Cow Juice.?  
  
Disclaimer: Why do you people read me? You know that Baka_Neko doesn't own Shaman King.or anything for that matter.  
  
Sky: You don't own anything??  
  
Me: No, I own my hamster but that's about it, I don't even know if I own her. Hmmm??  
  
Sky: Okay, you're a dork. Anyway please read Chapter 2 and we hope you enjoy it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoh and Amidamaru: Opacho.  
  
Manta: Why would Hao be looking for Opacho? Isn't he like glued to Hao?  
  
Horo: He's not glued to his side.I've seen Opacho walk and move on his own.  
  
Ren: The hell? Just keep your mouth shut you baka!!  
  
Jun: *come downstairs* What? Are you two fighting already? *sits down to watch the news*  
  
News Lady:.and early this morning, there were reports of a young man going around the city stealing all of the milk. One witness said she saw him sneaking out of her neighbors' home with all of their milk. Another citizen reported that this young man broke into his home and took his milk while he was eating breakfast and as he was leaving stated he wanted his Opacho back. What or who is this Opacho? Why is he stealing milk to get "Opacho" back? Find out more one the 12pm News. *click. Jun turned off the TV*  
  
All(except Ren): O.O  
  
Ren is crying hysterically: But why the milk??? WHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYY????  
  
Jun: Yoh didn't your brother have a friend named Opacho?  
  
Yoh: Yeah he..what is it?*Amidamaru is tapping Yoh on the shoulder*  
  
Amidamaru: Umm.is it me or is there a cow floating in the air over there??  
  
Everyone runs to the window(Ryo comes down stairs and follows suit) and sees a floating cow, and screaming girls can be heard  
  
Jun: what is that sound?  
  
Ren: That my dear sister is the sound of fangirls.and from how loud it is, I'd say it's the worst kind of fangirls.  
  
Ryo: The worst kind?? There are more then one?  
  
Horo: Yes, and the worst kind is.  
  
Ren, Horo and Yoh: Rabid Fangirls *all shudder*  
  
Horo: Hey look another cow!!  
  
Ren: NOT THE COWS!!! LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!*runs out the house toward the Dairy Farm*  
  
Anna: I suppose we should go after him.  
  
Manta: Yup, lets go.  
  
Yoh and Horo: WAIT!!!  
  
Manta: What? Why wait?  
  
Yoh and Horo: We need to get dressed.  
  
Anna and Manta realize that the boys are only in their boxers.  
  
Jun: I wonder if Ren has any clothes on.hmmmmmmm  
  
Ren comes back in beat red.: I.uh.need to get dressed.*runs upstairs to his room*  
  
Horo and Yoh follow him laughing their heads off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me:Ren and Horo with nothing but boxers.hmmmm.. I like that ^ ^  
  
Sky: You are seriously weird.  
  
Me: but come on you gotta admit that if you were a girl you would be thinking the same thing.  
  
Sky: No I wouldn't. I would be a a Ryo fan.actually I am now ^ ^  
  
Me: O.O you like Ryo? Okay now you are the weird one..Please review..and if you can ignore him*points to Sky* 


	3. Cow Juice Chappie 3

Chapter 3 of No Cow Juice.?  
  
Disclaimer:..Fear Lawn gnomes! According to some Tabloid they are terrorists.yup.  
  
Sky: The hell? Whats with that disclaimer.  
  
Me: What do you mean?  
  
Sky: It tells people to fear Gnomes..  
  
Me: Yeah so? Gnomes are scary.  
  
Sky: - _ -;; Why do I bother?  
  
Me: Dunno. Why do you?  
  
Sky: What ever. Okay, Baka Neko does not own Shaman King or any of its characters.  
  
Me: BUT I WILL SOMEDAY!! Oh, and in a way I don't completely own this chapter. Pineapple Soda Cat helped me with it. Thanks a bunch PSC ^ ^ OKAY!! On with the chapter!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Okay the boys are in their rooms getting dressed ~  
  
Rens room: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! THE COWS!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh HoroHoro: O.O *They run out of their rooms and to Rens*  
  
Horo: Ren! What wro..  
  
~They come in just in time to see Ren jumps out his window in his boxers~  
  
Yoh: NO!! Damn it suicide won't help!  
  
Bason: Master Ren is not killing himself, see he landed on that horse down there ^ ^  
  
Yoh: Horse?? *he looks out the window to see two white horses gallop away.one with Ren on it*  
  
Horo: *blink* maybe..we should ..follow?  
  
Yoh: Yeah good idea.  
  
~ So Yoh and HoroHoro finish getting dressed then follow after Ren ~  
  
~Meanwhile in the field of cows and Fangirls ~  
  
Hao: *watching another cow float away* HAHAHA!!! There shall be no more milk unless I get Opacho back!!!  
  
Fangirls: YEAH! *start chanting* GIVE BACK OPACHO!!  
  
Fangirl 1: Um.why are we doing this again??  
  
Fangirl 2: To get back Opacho, baka.  
  
FG1 (A/N: I'm too lazy to write out ^ ^): Yeah, I got that much. But how does capturing the cows and making them float to uh.where ever they are going, help get Opacho back??  
  
FG2: I dunno.But you dare question the almighty Hao?  
  
FG1: No. It's just.huh, is that a horse coming this way??  
  
FG2: *looks to see what she's talking about* Yeah it looks like it.  
  
FG3: LOOK! IT'S LEGOLAS!!!  
  
FG4: AND JACK SPARROW!!  
  
~ All the fangirls turn their attention to the approaching horse ~  
  
Hao: But but what about Opacho??? We must save him!  
  
~ Fangirls 1-4 glare at Hao ~  
  
FG2: Its Jack and Leggy-chan I refuse to miss my opportunity to screw either of them!  
  
FG1, 3,4: YEAH!!  
  
~ So the fangirls go skipping off to meet the drop dead gorgeous men (I know you agree! *many of her friends nod in agreement*) approaching them on horse back ~  
  
Jack: Look Leg-boy.(The Hell?? o.O )  
  
Legolas: Its Legolas, Mr.Sparrow.  
  
Jack: Whatever. Look its fangirls. Ain't that a beautiful sight?  
  
~ Fangirls get ever closer ~  
  
Legolas:.*decides to ignore the pirate*  
  
Jack: Dude you remind me of someone.  
  
Legolas: And who is that?  
  
Jack: Turner. You look a lot like 'im too.why is that? You his brother or something? *takes a drink from a flask at his side(A/N: Guess what's in the flask.just guess)  
  
Legolas: -__- Uhhh.No. And you get no more of this..*takes the flask and dumps its contents out*  
  
Jack: O.O M-My.My God Elf! Are you MAD!?  
  
Legolas: What?  
  
Jack: You killed my.(A/N: Did you guess?) My Rum! YOU KILLED IT!!!*begins to sob*  
  
Legolas: Killed? It never lived how could I-  
  
Jack: IT'S GONE!!! NOOOOOO!!!! *sobs even harder*  
  
Legolas: Geez you're worse then the pointy haired kid and his milk.  
  
Jack: *suddenly stops sobbing and stands up(a/n: How the hell can he do that?)*Milk is for wimps! And to be obsessed over it makes you an even bigger wimp! Pick Head is a big Baby!  
  
~Somewhere close to a pissed off Hao Ren sneezes~  
  
Legolas: Whatever. Now sit down,the girls are five feet from us.  
  
Jack: Girls?? YAY!!! *Jumps into the mob of fangirls*  
  
Fangirls: YAY!! Its Johnny *they catch him and start to rip pieces of clothing off*  
  
Jack: Happy Place!! ^-^  
  
~Okay now lets see where Ren went.and how does he know Johnny-chan and Orli- chan?*  
  
Ren has decided to take it upon himself to save the cows.how is he going to do this? I don't even know.  
  
Sky: but you are the damn author!  
  
KBN:Yeah but that doesn't mean I know what's gonna happen.  
  
Sky: But it comes from your head! You should know!  
  
KBN: Well I don't and keep in mind you come from my head also!  
  
Sky: Meep!  
  
Ren: Ha! Coward you fear a woman..  
  
Sky: Shut up!  
  
Ren: no you!  
  
KBN: Both of you shut the fuck up!  
  
Ren and Sky: O.O *silence*  
  
KBN: Good now Ren get your ass down there and do whatever you were gonna do to Hao.  
  
Ren: Okay*runs off to save his cows*  
  
Sky: Weird.  
  
KBN: Will you stop talking so we can finish this chapter?  
  
Sky: Meep!  
  
~Okay now that that's out of my system.we shall move on with the fic ~  
  
Ren: *Comes up behind Hao dumping a bucket of Diet Vanilla Coke on his head*  
  
Hao: EEEEEEEEKKK!!!  
  
Ren: Muahahahaha!!!! Feel the wrath of-  
  
Hao: THE STICKINESS!!! Get it off.Get it off!!! o.o (a/n: the neat-o face that has no meaning what so ever.YEAH!!)  
  
Ren: o_O  
  
Hao: My hair! It's in my hair! And on my poncho. *cries*  
  
Ren: wait but I thought you were looking for Opacho? How is it on him if you don't know where he is?  
  
Hao: I said PONCHO you dumbass.and Opacho is lost, that is why I am looking for Opacho.  
  
Ren: Isn't Opacho a guy? Why call him by his name all the time?  
  
Hao: Opacho is genderly challenged.so Hao does not know if Opacho is a he or a she.  
  
Ren: Oh I see.  
  
KBN: Stop chit-chatting!!!!! Or you shall feel the wrath of my Minions!! *hundreds of ninja squirrels appear, being led by a chibi squirrle version of Uzumaki Naruto*(Creepy images)  
  
Ren/Hao: O_O H-Hai  
  
Ren: Anyway.Release the cows or you shall feel the wrath of Bason!  
  
Hao: Your stupid spirit isn't here!  
  
Ren: *twitch* Stupid.Spirit? *death glare*  
  
Hao: *ignores Ren and rinses himself off with a hose* YAY!!! I'm not sticky anymore ^-^  
  
Ren: *still is glaring*  
  
Hao: Where is my twiny and the blue haired bishonen?  
  
Ren: Blue. Haired. Bishonen? HoroHoro?  
  
Hao: Yeah him.  
  
Ren: BoroBoro a bishonen? *falls to the ground laughing*  
  
~ About midpoint between Rens house and the field the others are in, is where Yoh and HoroHoro are located. Horo sneezes ~  
  
Yoh: Eh?  
  
Horo: Damn it! Some one is talking about me.  
  
Yoh: I thought you only sneezed when people made fun of you.like Ren.  
  
Horo: Yeah like that's any better.  
  
Yoh: *shrugs*  
  
~ They continue one their way to save the cows from Hao and Hao from Ren ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sky: Wow that was the longest chapter it think..So you can write a lot when you put your mind to it.  
  
Me: SHUT UP!! And this chapter wouldn't have been so long if you would have stayed out of it and if 2 other shamans wouldn't have had a little tea party.  
  
Ren: There was no tea and it was two of us.so it wasn't a party.  
  
Me: Shut up you! *throws Ren out of this chapter*  
  
Sky: I will be a good little Elf, just dun hurt me.  
  
Me: Okay. Speaking of Elves and Pirates.  
  
Sky: Who said anything about a pirate?  
  
Me: I did now shut up. Anyway, just to let you guys know Jack and Legolas are okay.just both are down to underwear right now.and if I take them from the fangirls I would die. 'Sides.we don't mind keeping them in their unddies now do we?  
  
Sky: -__- There is something else you wanted to say.the whole point of this being here right now.  
  
Me: Oh Right!! Um.I wanted to say sorry it took so long to update but I wanted to finish midterms before I started writing again. And I just finished them yesterday.  
  
Sky: That and you were to lazy to write anything.you didn't even try! Even with all the damn snow days you had you were to friggen lazy to write.  
  
Me: hehe.you said friggen.hehehe  
  
Sky: -__- okay screw you.Just ignore her and please review. 


	4. Cow Juice Chappie 4

Chapter 4: New Girl

KBN: LOOK! Unlike the other chapters this on has a title!!

Sky: yes yes very nice now apologize and write this chapter wills you?

KBN: Hai.......the wonderful people of (and others that wander sites looking for fics) I am so very sorry that it took me so long to get chapter 4 up, had compie issues and other such things. But I should stay pretty constant with my fics.

Sky: That was shorter than most of you apologies.

KBN: So?

Sky: What ever....please R&R

Chappie 4 (FINALLY)

Horo: Um....Yoh-kun?

Yoh: Hai Horo?

Horo: What are they doing?

Yoh: Fighting I suppose....

Just watched Ren poor coke on Hao

Horo: Uh-huh....and should we worry about the guys over there? points to the mob of fangirls once known as The Almighty Hao Fan club

Yoh: Ummm....I don't think so. The pirate looks to be enjoying himself.

Legolas and Jack

Jack: I love the ladies, don't you Elf-boy?

Leggie-chan: For the last time Mr. Sparrow it's not "Elf-Boy" its Leggie- I mean Legolas! Damn Authoress trying to make me use her pet names for me....

Jack: Whatever you say Leg-Boy!

FG 235: Oh Jack, here's your rum luv.

Jack: I love the Ladies is in total bliss

Back to Yoh and HoroHoro

Yoh: Besides if we go in to help them we won't make it out alive much less get to them.

Horo: True, True......

Some random girl (FG 52 for now) comes bouncing over to the boys

FG 52: Hallo!!

Horo: '_wow German!'_ ( HH's thought thingie) Guten tag, Frau Zweiundfunfzig. (hello, miss.52)

FG 52: Ermmm....You're a creepy stalker person aren't you?

Horo: Ja! Errmmm....Nein... (Yes erm no)

Yoh:shakes his head _'he's hopeless'_

FG 52: is all of a sudden in Yoh's face Hi random person I don't know.

Yoh: Hi.... .O (A/N: wow Yoh is kinda creped out...that's scary)

FG 52: How are you boys?

Horo: Great and you?

FG 52: Good....

Yoh:watches the chit-chat thingieUmmm....who are you?

FG 52: I am Fan Girl 52, but most people call me 52.

Horo: That's so cool!!! I wanna name like that!!

FG 52: But you're a boy...you can't be a fan_girl_

Horo: oh TT

FG 52: Now you can be a fanboy. Then you would seem gay....Yeah you should really become fanboy 3.

Horo: is giddy over his new title

Yoh: -- 52 do you have a real name?

FG 52: Oh, yeah!!! It's Kyuketsuki! when I go by that name...most people call me Kyu-chan.

Horo: I like that name too can i-

Yoh: Anyway if you are a fangirl then why aren't you with the others?

(All three of them look to the mob of girl; they have taken the poor Elf-looking one captive)

Kyu: It's dangerous! Besides there was a fight and I wanted to see it.

Horo: Good reasoning.

Kyu: She starts jumping up and down for no reason I wanted to see the Bishies fight!

Yoh:silence _'Bishies? Is she talking about Ren and Hao?'_

Horo: Yeah Ren and Hao are hot when they fight.

Yoh: Horo-kun don't talk about my Twin like that please.

Horo: Okies! I sowieshugs Yoh

Kyu: GROUP HUG!!!glomps them both

Yoh: O. Get. The. Fuck. OFF OF MEEE!!!!

Horo and Kyu get up, holding each other, and back away fro Yoh slowly

Horo: I'm going to make sure Hao hasn't killed Ren-chan

Kyu: Ren......chan?blink

Horo: Yep - walks away dragging Yoh behind him

Some where in Osaka

Random person(again): This place is soo NEAT!!! I've never explored this place before. I wonder if Hao-sama has ever been he before.

Back to the others

Hao: Wait, Madam Authoress?

KBN: You dare interrupt my writings?

Hao: Hai, I wish to ask you something..

KBN: whisperwhy do I feel like a psychic of sorts?whisper Yes what is it?

Hao: Who was that person that spoke?

KBN: Confidential.

Hao: But how does he know me?

KBN: Who ever said it was a boy?

Hao: No one....i just thought-

KBN: Well you thought wrong!!

Hao: So!? Just tell me who that person was, or I'll kill all the Squirrels.

KBN: You wouldn't!

Hao: Wouldn't i? Tell me or this poor cute and fuzzy baby squirrel gets it

Baby Squirrel: Squeak Squeaky Naruto Squeaky (Help me, General Naruto!)

KBN: He's making out with Sasuke Squirrel so he can't help.

Baby Squirrel: :'(

Hao: Anyway....Tell me woman!!

Ren attacks Hao

Ren: Leave the Weak Onna alone!!! Your fight is with me, not the Squirrel obsessed Yaoi fangirl!

KBN: My hero.....wait "weak Onna"? You've been watching Gundam Wing again haven't you?

Ren: uuuhhhhhh...well that it....SHUT UP!!!runs away dragging Hao behind him.

_Announcer person: Who is this random mysterious person that spoke? How do they know Hao? And why does Ren watch GW? And what's with Kyu-Chan? Find out in Chapter 5_

Sky: o.O uuhhhh..

KBN: Don't say a word Sky......Oh can someone tell me if I spelled Onna right? I'm not sure and no one was online when I wrote this so I couldn't ask my buds...if its wrong let me know.....I'll change it if it's a big spelling difference....anyway please review.


End file.
